Incursia, Part 1 and 2
Incursia 'is the twentieth episode of Ben 10: The Omniwars and the first season finale. 'Plot ' 'Part 1: ' On an Incursean starfleet, Attea and Milleous are planning a final attack on Earth. They don't seem to be coming up with a proper compromise, and Dr. Psychobos comes in to initiate an attack. He comes up with the idea of making Earth into their own planet. Attea disagrees, and says that every time that they would attempt to conquer the planet, Ben Tennyson would stop them. Milleous puts a hand on her shoulder and replies that if they bring an armada that would outnumber him, the invasion would be a success. Attea, Milleous, and Dr. Psychobos all evilly laugh, knowing that Ben will face the worst attack that the Incurseans have ever made. On Earth, Ben as Snare-oh is chasing Fistrick, who has stolen expensive alien equipment. Fistrick, transforming his clothes into a robotic suit, runs away at a high speed. Snare-oh shapeshifts into a giant wall, causing Fistrick to propel backward and crash. Snare-oh jumps down to where Fistrick is and takes the equipment, but Fistrick uses his rocket boots to escape when Snare-oh wasn't looking. Ben reverts and says that while Fistrick has escaped, he managed to get the alien tech. The tech transforms into an Incursean communicator, which says that the Incurseans are back and coming for Ben. Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin are using their abilities to hold off a huge set of Incursean spaceships. Kevin absorbs the metal from a sewer lid and throws the lid at one of the Incursean ships, but no damage was made. Gwen uses an array of mana blasts, which seem to work. These caused the Incurseans to retreat from their ships and fight on land. Kevin, now with a new ability, changes into his Colossus form in order to fight them with brute force. Gwen levitates and tells Kevin to hide behind something. Concentrating, Gwen telepathically creates a mana bomb, making the Incurseans confused as they explode into dust from the impact. Kevin gets a call from Ben, saying that he needs everyone to band together for the next attack, as it was going to be worse than the last. Samantha, Zed, Julie, and Ship are barricading Julie's home after seeing tanks from the outside. Zed, desperate to get rid of the armies, runs out of the window, not concerned for her own safety. Ship joins along and merges with Zed, turning her into a massive, Cerebus-like Galvanic Mechamorph, worrying the Incurseans that are piloting the tanks. Zed/Ship make a huge howl, and freely stomp on the Incursean tanks. Samantha is sick of waiting around, and she transforms into her Anodite form, much larger than before. She uses her reality warping abilities to reverse the Incursean attack near Julie's home, making it so the attack does not exist. Vilgax decides to go it alone as he sees Incurseans surrounding his ship. His minions ask him about the plan of action, and Vilgax says to show no mercy. Vilgax bands together with his minions and flies to the Incursean starfleets, jumping in and blasting every Incursean and piece of equipment in sight. Vilgax's minions set the ship to self-destruct, and they all leave as the Incurseans blow up inside of the ship. Vilgax calls Ben and says that while it was difficult, he managed to clear the galaxy of Incursean armies. However, Vilgax looks behind from his ship and sees a robotic being named Destruction, who annihilates Vilgax's ship. Vilgax successfully escapes while his minions were murdered, but Vilgax still counts them as reliable members of his alliance. Sir George and the Forever Knights are barricading their castle, seeing that the fleet has arrived. The Incurseans start flying in, but Sir George uses a vaporizing cannon to send them out. The Knights start to fight the Incurseans, but they seem to be getting the best of them. Sir George, using the power of Ascalon, sends a tornado towards the Incurseans, knocking them out of their castles. Ben tells the Knights as he calls them to get ready. Meanwhile, Ben 10,000, Kenny, and Cooper are in the future, where the Incurseans are sending crosstime portals to send Incursean fleets to the next era. To combat them, Ben 10,000 combines his Biomnitrix arms together to transform into Heatblast, while Kenny transforms into Big Chill to stun the Incurseans in their tracks. Cooper, who already is in a suit similar to when he was fighting the Highbreed, manages to blast the next front away. After the defeat of the Incurseans, 10,000, Kenny, and Cooper go back in time to the present to assist. Ben as Eatle is fighting Milleous, who is seems to be winning the fight with his cannon blasts. Each time, Eatle gets weaker with each consumption of lazers. To be able to control his cannon, Ben transforms into Lodestar, who sends a magnetic beam to his cannon, breaking the entire cannon. Milleous cannot withstand the blasts, and Lodestar suddenly sends a ship towards Milleous, ultimately killing him. Attea witnesses this, and has no sympathy, as she declares that she is the empress of the Incurseans now, and she will start her reign as ruler of Earth, which she calls; Incursia. 'Part 2: Picking up where the previous episode left off, Attea has become the empress of the Incurseans. Lodestar attempts to defend himself from a swarm of Incurseans, but the forces are overwhelming him. To create some space, Lodestar forms a magnetic shield around him, causing the weapons of all of the Incurseans to head towards Lodestar's force field. The rest of the team manages to show up, with Gwen and Kevin in Kevin's car, Samantha in her large Anodite form carrying Zed, Julie inside of Ship, who has transformed into a small battle plane, Vilgax on his mini-space bike, Sir George running with a swarm of Forever Knights, and Ben 10,000, Kenny, and Cooper coming from a time portal. Attea laughs and demands that the Incurseans fight until they die. Gulping, the Incursean soldiers oblige. Seeing a large army, Ben transforms into Way Big, knocking away many clumps of Incurseans in the process. Samantha joins with Way Big and starts to fight each Incursean with little to no issue. Once they see Incurseans in huge, robotic ships, the two join hands and fuse their powers together to decimate every robot ship in sight. Happy, the two hug, not seeing the rest of the team while they are running to do so. Kevin asks why Gwen doesn't hug him like that, and Kevin gets thrown to an Incursean space fleet as punishment. As Ben reverts, he calls Kevin on his Plumber's Badge to instruct him to take out the motors of the ship. With reckless abandon, Kevin absorbs the metal from the ship interior walls to smash each motor. Kevin sees that the ships are going down, and jumps, descending to the ground safely with the help of Gwen. Attea is quite unhappy with what is going on, and a shadow appears behind her. It is Destruction, the giant robot who smashed Vilgax's ship earlier. Vilgax wants to fight for his deceased minions, and uses his power boots to fly towards the robot. He discovers that his technology is on a low battery, starting to power down. Before he can run out, Ben 10,000 as Astrodactyl appears to capture him, working together. While Astrodactyl is carrying Vilgax and using his energy whips to weaken Destruction, Vilgax blasts his arms, the strongest parts of his core. Meanwhile, Rook appears to help. He explains that his Proto-TRUK needed extra repairs after the Incursean attack, and asks what he could assist with. Ben yells that he can help with anything as Destruction is falling down. Rook uses his grappling hook to keep Destruction in place, but not for long. Kenny sees this and transforms into XLR8 to help. He grabs the hook and repeatedly spins around Destruction, tying the robot's legs down and crushing him. Destruction, out of any source of energy, goes into a self-destruct mode, which Vilgax says will blow up the entire planet. As a last resort, Ben transforms into Atomix, using his move, called the Nuclear Winner, to, ironically, destroy Destruction, leaving a giant ruin in his place. The massive fleets of Incurseans have been destroyed, and Atomix's impact with his move unlocks a new alien. The Omnimatrix IV announces to Ben that he has unlocked a new species. Ben transforms into this alien, and sees that his entire body is engulfed in lava. Attea and the Incurseans look shockingly at the new form, which Ben dubs Apokalypse. With no hesitation, Apokalypse shapeshifts into an array of fire meteors causing the Incurseans to run for cover. The rest of the team takes advantage of the weak Incurseans and start to fight. Sir George instructs the Forever Knights to fight for their honor as they run towards the Incurseans. To send them back to space, George uses Ascalon to create wormholes, sucking the enemies in. Cooper manages to use his giant robot to smash around the beings, defeating a large number. Rook uses his atom splicer to turn each Incursean into dust, and as the team finishes fighting, all of the Incurseans have retreated. The team accepts their glory, but Attea once again vows revenge. Dr. Psychobos, in another spaceship, tries to rebuild Destruction. He sees Attea coming back, and asks about the invasion. She says that Milleous died, saddening him, leading to yet another failure for her race. Attea says that the war against Earth is far from over, looking at Ben and the team embracing. 'Major Events' *Atomix, Eatle, and Snare-oh make their The Omniwars ''debuts. *Apokalypse makes his debut. *Milleous is killed. *Attea becomes Empress of the Incursean Empire. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Samantha Everhart *Zed *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Vilgax *Sir George *Ben 10,000 *Kenny Tennyson *Cooper Daniels *Forever Knights *Rook Blonko 'Villains' *Attea *Milleous(first re-appearance; death) *Incurseans *Dr. Psychobos 'Aliens Used' '''By Ben;' *Snare-oh (first re-appearance) *Eatle (first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance by Ben) *Way Big *Atomix (first re-appearance) *Apokalypse (first appearance) By Ben 10,000; *Heatblast (first re-appearance by Ben 10,000) *Astrodactyl (first appearance by Ben 10,000) By Kenny; *Big Chill (first appearance by Kenny) *XLR8 (first appearance by Kenny) 'Trivia' *Albedo did not appear because he was helping Max battle the Incurseans at the Plumber's Academy. He will appear in the next episode. *Charmcaster did not appear due to a crisis in Ledgerdomain. She will appear in One of Us. * Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Episodes Category:Ben 10: The Omniwars Season 1